Der Elfenbeinturm/Der vierzehnte Vortrag
thumb|left|320px (Vortrag vom 23. Oktober 2013, gehalten von den Wandertatzen) Völkerkunde II : Die Pandaren Gyldor sieht in die Runde. „So, es ist wohl eine gute Zeit zu beginnen. Der eine oder andere hat es vielleicht gemerkt oder geahnt: ich bin kein Pandaren. Da ich selbige heute allerdings versprochen habe und niemanden enttäuschen möchte, halte ich mich kurz... nicht nur für mich kurz sondern wirklich kurz. Wir vom Elfenbeinturm haben heute gleich zweimal die Ehre und zweimal die Freude. Einmal weil wir wieder einmal so viele bekannte und unbekannte Gesichter als Gäste begrüßen dürfen und andererseits weil sich die Wandertatzen als unsere Gäste bereit erklärt haben, Einblicke in ihre Kultur zu geben, wie sie vermutlich nur wenige so hautnah bekommen werden. Daher ohne weitere Umschweife: die Wandertatzen.“ Gyldor verbeugt sich und überlässt den Wandertatzen den Platz des Redners. '' ''Yuansu stupst Xiu Mei an. „Die Begrüßung.“ murmelt er. Xiumei nickt eilig. „Oh! Oh! Ja natürlich! Guten Abend werte Gäste. Ich bin froh, dass ihr alle die Zeit gefunden habt herzufinden. Nicht viele haben sich angewöhnt andere Völker offen und ehrlich zu betrachten. Heute Abend haben alle Anwesenden diese Chance. Meine Name ist Xiu Mei Erdtatze von den Wandertatzen. Ich bin die Köchin und Gastwirtin... und sage: Anu belore dela'na!“ Yij lächelt. Xiumei spricht die Worte mit etwas Übung doch relativ verständlich aus. „Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß.“ Yuansu sieht in die Runde. „So, bevor wir anfangen... kriegt jeder der möchte nun ein paar kleine Häppchen und etwas zu trinken, Bier oder Tee, je nach Wahl. Denn zu einer guten Geschichte, will Ilûvatar wirkt überrascht und murmelt. „Oh ... so etwas gab es hier ja noch nie, das könnte ja zur Übung werden.“ '' Yuansu winkt den anderen loszulegen. Yij wird nun umgehen und volle, leckere Bierhumpen verteilen, während Cijun Teetassen aushändigt und Xiu Mei diverse Häppchen verteilt.'' Xiumei zückt sogleich das Tablett mit den Leckereien. Gyldor schmunzelt. „Habe nur ich die Sorge dass wir jetzt jedes Mal kochen müssen?“ Yuansu beobachtet wie die Gäste sich von den angebotenen Speisen und Getränken bedienen. „Yinmai wird, sobald alle versorgt sind, mit der Geschichte von Meister Liu Lang beginnen. Auch wenn es sich für viele wie ein Märchen anhören wird, würden wir darum bitten das Fragen im Nachhinein gestellt werden. Schließlich will man eine alte Legende nicht zerteilen.“ Yij spricht zu der Versammlung. „Ich habe das Bier hier im Immersangwald gebraut. Ich habe versucht, das Aroma von örtlichen Beeren und Pflanzen einzufangen. Ebenso habe ich es geschafft die Gerüche des Waldes einzufangen. So könnt Ihr ein Stück Heimat in euch aufnehmen.“ Xiumei bietet nun auch Chasara, Gyldor sowie Eryne und Barnebras die Häppchen an. Xiumei lächelt. „Bitte! Lasst sie euch schmecken.“ Barnebras braucht etwas länger, bis er sich bei den Häppchen entschieden hat, pickt aber eines heraus und studiert es von allen Seiten. Yuansu schmunzelt. „Man muss sich nicht entscheiden. Wer einen starken Magen oder zumindest die Neugier dazu hat, darf Tee, Bier und Häppchen probieren.“ Livantha nimmt es vorsichtig entgegen. Ihr klarer Blick haftet dankbar an dem Troll. „Vielen Dank, mein Herr.“ Yij hält den Gästen die Krüge hin. Xiumei bietet der Gruppe vor sich das Tablett mit den Häppchen an. Cîjun nimmt einen Becher Tee vom Tablett und reicht ihn vorsichtig an Ysanne weiter. Erindariel schaut in den Bierkrug, schnuppert neugierig mit dem kleinen Näschen daran und gönnt sich ein Nippen. Wie bei einem feinen Wein, scheint sie sich erst mal an den Geschmack gewöhnen zu müssen. Es dauert etwas, bis sie auch einen größeren Schluck aufnimmt. Phiadora nimmt dankend einen Tee an und einige Häppchen. Yij lächelt die Krüge hinhaltend. „Einfach zugreifen.“ Yinmai wartet lächelnd, bis alle versorgt sind. Xiumei reicht das Tablett. Darauf sind verschiedenste Häppchen. Von Lachshappen über Honigbananen bis hin zu Trüffeln. Yuansu sieht sich um nachdem sich Yij, Xiu Mei und Cijun zurückgezogen haben. „So, da nun alle Essen und Trinken können... nun die Geschichte von Meister Liu Lang und Shen-zi Su. Fragen im Yinmai räuspert sich. „Nun denn, einen guten Abend wünsche ich Euch. Ich freue mich wirklich sehr, dass so viele gekommen sind. Mein Name ist Yinmai Wiesengrund, ich bin die Gründerin dieses kleinen Trupps hinter mir. Und ich werde Euch nun die Geschichte unseres Volkes erzählen. Vor einigen tausend Jahren, als Pandaria in Nebeln umhüllt, von fremden Völkern unbekannt, im Ozean lag, gab es einen Pandaren, der sich fragte, was jenseits der Nebel liegt. Sein Name war Liu Lang. Er sehnte sich danach, die Welt zu entdecken. Unsere Vorfahren rieten ihm ab. Sie sagten, er würde sich bestimmt verirren, und nie mehr zurückfinden.“ Gyldor lauscht still und beißt ab und an in sein Essen. „Doch Liu Lang blieb stur und ritt auf seiner Schildkröte Shen-zin Su davon. Fünf Jahre hörte niemand von Liu Lang. Alle hielten ihn für tot. "Seht Ihr", sagten sie, "so ergeht es Abenteurern." Doch eines Tages kam er wieder. Shen-zin Su, als Riesenschildkröte, fand nämlich den Weg zurück zu seinem Geburtstatrand ohne Probleme. Liu lang erzählte von einer Wüste voller Trolle und anderen unglaublichen Dingen! Er fragte, ob ihn jemand hinausbegleiten wolle.“ Barnebras klemmt vorübergehend sein Häppchen zwischen den Zähnen fest, um eine Hand für den Kohlestift erübrigen zu können. Schon kratzt er mit diesem das oberste Blatt auf dem Holzbrett. „Unsere Vorfahren antworteten: "Nein, das ist zu gefährlich. Bleibe hier bei uns." Doch das offene Meer und die fremden Länder reizten Liu Lang zu sehr. Erneut schwamm er davon. Weitere fünf Jahre später kehrte Liu Lang abermals zurück. Er hatte ein Büffelvolk namens Tauren entdeckt und wundervolle Abenteuer erlebt. Er lebte in einem Haus auf seiner Schildkröte, die mittlerweile enorm gewachsen war, aber er war allein. Also fragte er, ob eine Frau ihn begleiten wolle. Keine einzige Pandaren trat vor. Und so zog Liu Lang allein los.“ Phiadora nippt ab und an, an ihrem Tee die Augen halb geschlossen damit sie sich die Geschichte bildlich vorstellen kann. „Als er ein letztes Mal zurücksah, entdeckte er ein kleines Boot, und darauf... eine mutige Frau namens Shinizi. Shinizi und Liu Lang heirateten bald. Sie erlebten Abenteuer und genossen das Leben. Die Welt schenkte ihnen viel und sie schenkten ihr drei junge Bären. In Pandaria bat Liu Lang sieben Schamanen um Hilfe. Er hoffte, dass sie Elementare zum Tempel locken, und das Leben auf Shen-zin Su, der nun wirklich, wirklich groß geworden war, weiter sprießen konnte.“ Sasarya hebt hin und wieder den Blick von ihren Notizen und sieht zu Yin Mai, bevor sie flüssig weitere Buchstaben auf das Papier bringt. „Sieben mächtige Schamanen brachten den Mut auf, sich Liu Lang und Shinizi anzuschließen. Und so wiederholte sich der Kreislauf. Fünf Jahre später wollten auch die Schamanen heiraten! Shen-zin Su war zu einem kleinen Kontinent geworden. Mutige Bauern und andere Pandaren schlossen sich ihnen an. Die riesige Schildkröte wurde ihr Zuhause. Alle fünf Jahre kehrten Liu Lang und die anderen nach Pandaria zurück, um die Mutigsten und Neugierigsten unseres Volkes mitzunehmen. Als sich kein Pandaren mehr traute, brach Liu Lang ein letztes Mal auf. Kurz darauf erreichte Liu Lang das letzte Ziel seines Lebens. Man sagt, dass er unter seinem Schirm einschlief und sein Geist sich mit Shen-zin Su vereinte. Auf einem ruhigen Hügel im Stabwald wurde aus seinem Schirm ein gewaltiger Baum. Shinizi vergaß Liu Lang nie. Zufrieden nahm sie an den Freuden der anderen Teil, bis auch ihre Seele davonzog. Ysanne nickt der erzählenden Pandaren zu und hört weiter zu. Nach einem Moment senkt sie den Kopf auf ihren Becher Tee und hält für sich gesehen Inne. „Noch heute schwimmt der alte Shen-zin Su übers Meer, noch heute leben auf ihm aberhunderte Pandaren in Dörfen, Tempeln, Wäldern. Und noch heute gehen alte Pandaren in den Stabwald, in dem aus ihrem Gehstock ein Baum wird, wenn sie Eins mit der Insel werden.“ Yinmai verbeugt sich huldvoll und lächelt in die Runde, während die Gäste applaudieren. Irmentrut meint leise. „Eine tolle Geschichte, sie ging mir sehr nahe. Wunderschön, vielen Dank dafür.“ Ilûvatar spricht leise zu Phiadora. „Es klang sehr ritualisiert ... immer diese 5 Jahre, sicherlich eine parabel.“ Yuansu tritt nach vorne. „...um den Kreis zu schließen. In den Jahrhunderten und Jahrtausenden danach wurden unsere Vorfahren weniger neugierig und von Generation zu Generation zogen weniger hinaus ins Land, bis niemand mehr unsere behütete Heimat verließ. Bis einer sich über die Bedenken hinaussetzte genau wie Meister Liu Lang es einst tat: Chen Sturmbräu. Er zog los auf die Kontinente und Inseln der Welt, traf aller Herren Völker, braute und aß mit ihnen und mit manch einem kämpfte er Seite an Seite. Aber es brauchte noch einige Jahre, bis es so fügte, das auch wir und viele Andere ebenfalls, zu Ehren unserer Vorfahren, wieder in die Welt hinauszogen.“ Yuansu nickt leicht, hat nichts vergessen und räuspert sich dann. „Und das ist auch gut so. Für mich seid ihr eine wahre Bereicherung“, sprudelt es aus Irmentrut heraus. Yuansu sieht in die Runde. ''„Nun... erst einmal gab es Verständnisfragen? Zu den Namen oder Ähnlichem?“ ''Ilûvatar hebt leicht die Hand. Phiadora tut es ihm gleich. Yuansu nickt Ilûvatar zuerst zu. „Meine Frage wäre: Wie alt wurde Meister Liu Lang? Und ist seine Lebensspanne repräsentativ für das Leben von Pandaren?“ „Nun, der Legende nach wurde Meiser Liu Lang 122 Jahre alt. Daran gibt es nichts zu zweifeln, allerdings war er sehr alt. Nicht jedem von uns ist es vergönnt so alt zu werden“, antwortet Yuansu. Kyrethil murmelt leise: ''„Nur 122?“ '' Yuansu nickt dann Phiadora zu, als Iluvatar's erste Frage geklärt ist. Ilûvatar murmelt, während er das notiert. „Kurzlebiger als ich erwartet hatte.“ Xiumei sagt etwas lauter. „Dafür leben wir jeden Tag mit Hingabe und Spaß.“ Phiadora stellt ihre Frage. „Warum benötigte er damit die Schildkröte wächst die weiteren Schamanen...?“ „Nun, das ist ganz einfach. Man braucht Wasser um sich zu waschen und genug zu trinken, vielleicht auch zu angeln. Man braucht Erde zum bestellen von Feldern und anlegen von Pfaden. Man braucht Feuer für das Licht, zum Kochen und zum Schmieden. Und man braucht den Wind für die Samen, die Mühlen und gutes Wetter.“ Yij wirft ein. „Die Schildkröte wächst ohne Schamanen weiter, allerdings, nicht das Land auf Ihm.“ „Diese sieben, altehrwürdigen Schamanen setzten den Grundstein, auf Shen-zin Su's Rückenpanzer, damit wir, die Generationen danach, in Hülle und Fülle - und im Einklang mit den Elementen - dort leben konnten“, fährt Yuansu fort. Yinmai fügt hinzu. „Zuvor war Shen-zin Sus Rücken ein normaler Schildkrötenpanzer. Doch danach trug er Berge, Seen, Flüsse und Wiesen auf sich.“ Sie lächelt nostalgisch. Phiadora nickt dankend für die Antwort. Aeshlynn hebt ihre Hand. Xiumei zeigt auf Madaya und Yuansu nickt ihr zu. Cyntall lauscht den Fragen und Antworten während sie den Rest des Häppchens verputzt. Madaya ´s Augen funkeln regelrecht vor lauter Neugier. Sie wirkt sehr angetan von dieser Kultur und diesen Geschichten. Leise fragt sie. „Diese gewaltige Schildkröte, Shen-zin su ? wenn sie so gewaltig ist das hunderte Pandaren darauf leben ...was passiert wenn sie krank ist? Merkt man das anhand der Umgebung, der Wälder und was frisst sie? Solch ein gigantisches Wesen benötigt doch sicher viel Nahrung.....wenn sie niesen muss...gibt es dann ein Erdbeben?“ Gyldor hebt eine Augenbraue bei dem Fragenwasserfall und schmunzelt dann. Yuansu schmunzelt. „Hmm ... eins nach dem anderen.“ Ysanne muss sich ein schmunzeln bei Madayas Frage verkneifen. Aber immerhin, waren es doch logische Fragen. Madaya stottert. „Oh..t..tut mir leid.“ Yinmai lächelt, sie scheint sich über dieses große Interesse sehr zu freuen. Shayris kichert leise. „Unsere Madaya...“ kommentiert sie die Fragenflut. Yuansu antwortet. „Shen-zin Su, ist ein derartig mächtiges Lebewesen, das ihr kaum etwas Schaden kann. Wenn doch, so tut sie dies kund, so wie sie es tat, als das Luftschiff der Allianz abstürzte und das Wrack sie verwundet hatte. Wir wissen nicht genau was Shen-Zin Su frisst. Ich nehme aber schwer an, dass sie auf hoher See sicher den ein oder anderen Fischschwarm oder kleine Algen aus dem Wasser frisst. Allein ihr Kopf ist größer als das Gebäude hinter mir.“ Yuansu weist dabei über die Schulter. Gyldor sieht beeindruckt zu Yuansu. „Oha...“ Madaya glubscht mit großen Augen zum Haus. Ysanne nickt einmal. „Das ist eine stattliche Größe für eine Schildkröte.“ „Und ich wüsste nicht, das Shen-zin Su jemals geniest hat... aber sollte das passieren, könnte es recht wacklig werden. Wobei Shen-zin Su sehr genau weiß, dass wir auf seinem Rücken weilen, und er würde nie etwas zu unserem Schaden tun.“ Madaya schreibt sich alles auf, sie wirkt richtig heiter dabei. „Vielen Dank Meister Yuansu.“ Yinmai nickt. „Der Kopf ist nicht so groß, aber ich würde nicht abstreiten, dass Silbermond auf ihm Platz hätte.“ Yuansu fährt fort. „Und Nein, ich bin kein Meister. Meister ist man, wenn man ausgelernt hat... und das hat man nie. Erst wenn man zum Ahn und zur Legende wurde, ist man ein Meister, in der Erinnerung.“ Lerkas sieht zu Yuansu. „Also wen man tot ist?“ Yuansu nickt Lerkas zu und sieht dann zu Shayris, ob sie nach ihrem Räuspern eine Frage stellen wollte. Shayris fragt leise, hat wohl nicht richtig aufgepasst. „Er sieht mich an... Warum sieht er mich an?“ Gyldor sieht zu Shayris. „Wolltet Ihr eine Frage stellen?“ Shayris lacht daraufhin verlegen. „Äh, nein, keine Frage...“ „Dann darf die Bardin nun fragen“, er sieht lächelnd zu Aeshlynn und fügt hinzu. „Wenn wir mit den Fragen zur Geschichte durch sind, fahren wir fort...“ Shayris macht sich derweilen etwas kleiner, als sie sowieso schon ist. Aeshlynn fragt. „Wie reagierte die Schildkröte auf die Besiedlung?“ „Geduldig und zufrieden, würde ich behaupten. Sie ist in all den Jahrtausenden nicht ein einziges Mal abgetaucht. Sie weiß, dass wir auf ihr sind und sie brauchen, genauso wie wir sie behüten und beschützen.“ Livantha tippt sich am Kinn. Sie wirkt nach wie vor interessiert an dem Thema. '' ''Aeshlynn nickt langsam und macht weitere Notizen. „Danke.“ „Weitere Fragen zu Shen-zin Su oder Meister Liu Lang?“ Lerkas nickt. „Ja.“ Barnebras murmelt. „Eine Schildkröte, die nie abtaucht. Hmmm. Kurios.“ Chasara hebt vorsichtig die Pfote. Gyldor hebt ebenfalls die Hand. Yuansu nickt Lerkas aufmunternd zu seine Frage zu stellen. „Warum lässt er euch auf ihm leben? Was erhofft er sich dadurch?“ „Wie ich bereits sagte, er war sein ganzes Leben lang an Meister Liu Lang's Seite. Er kannte ihn, er kannte seine Frau, er kannte seine Kinder und deren Frauen, deren Kinder... und so fort.“ Yinmai lächelt. „Er nennt uns "Langs Enkel." Und das mit viel Wohlwollen.“ „Er wurde zum Träger unserer Heimat. Es ist seine... selbstauferlegte Pflicht. Genauso wie es unsere Pflicht ist, alles zu seinem Wohle und Schutz zu tun.“ „Sie spricht?“ platzt es neugierig aus Phiadora heraus. Yinmai nickt. „Ja, aber man muss dafür zu seinem Kopf... Ein Fesselballon hat sich da als hilfreich erwiesen.“ Yuansu fährt fort. „Er ist vermutlich älter als die meisten anderen Lebewesen dieser Welt, noch dazu größer und dürfte mehr in seinem Leben gesehen haben als ganze Kulturen erfahren haben.“ Er nickt dann Chasara zu. „Wann war Shen-zin su zuletzt an seinem Geburtsstrand?“ Aeshlynn murmelt. „Er wird viel gesehen haben. Viel Wasser...“ „Oh, das war etwas unverständlich formuliert in der Geschichte. Er sah das letzte Mal Pandaria, als auch Meister Liu Lang dort war, kurze Zeit vor seinem Tod. Ohne Liu Lang wollte auch Shen-zin Su dorthin nicht mehr zurück... das war eine Tradition, die nur die beiden hatten.“ Yuansu schmunzelt. Chasara nickt. „Ich..meinte wie lange ist es her seit Liu Lang starb und dem letzten Besuch. Vor wie vielen Jahren, die beiden das letzte Mal gesehen wurden. Entschuldige die Frage war nicht klar genug gestellt.“ „Jahrtausende. Wir wissen es nicht genau... Irgendwann in den Jahren nach der Zerschlagung, als Pandaria, natürlich, bereits getrennt vom Rest der Welt in den Nebeln verhüllt war“, antwortet Yuansu. Phiadora hebt erneut die Hand. Chasara nickt leicht. „Mmh… vielleicht findet er irgendwann mal wieder seinen Weg dorthin.“ „Dazu müssten wir vielleicht einmal in die Heimat unser Vorfahren, eure Heimat. Vielleicht findet sich dort ein Hinweis, wann genau dies passierte. Oder es ist in den Jahrhunderten verlorenen gegangen“, er nickt gen Chasara und wendet sich dann Gyldor zu. '' „Ganz ohne Hintergedanken natürlich: Ist es möglich als Außenstehender diese Schildkröte zu besuchen?“ „Ha, gute Frage... Eigentlich... Nein. Weil selbst für uns bräuchte es mit einem Heißluftballon viel Glück und etwas Gespür sie auf offener See zu finden.“ ''Gyldor sieht ihn an. „Hm... bedauerlich.“ Ilûvatar seufzt etwas entmutigt. Barnebras hebt nun seine Hand zu einer Meldung an. „...andererseits haben durch einen unglücklichen Zufall, Vertreter von Allianz und Horde dorthin gefunden, als sie dort abstürzten. Auch die Naga haben Shen-zin Su einmal gefunden und angegriffen.“ Phiadora fragt dazwischen. „Weiß man warum er so einmalig blieb in all den Jahrtausenden?“ „Und da einige Kraniche und auch Möwen, die auf Shen-zin Su aufwuchsen, den Weg zurück finden, ist es schon möglich“ dann antwortet Yuansu gen Phiadora. „Nein. Wir haben, als Reittiere, Landschildkröten. Sie sind Shen-zin Su, als er noch kleiner war, wohl nicht sehr unähnlich... trotzdem wurde nie eine auch nur ansatzweise so groß. Aber interessanterweise, sind wir bei einer, leider, recht kurzen Reise nach Nordend, dort den Tuskarr begegnet. Die Tuskarr nutzen für den Fischfang auf hoher See, für den Transport und den Handel zwischen ihren am Meer liegenden Städten Schildkröten. Sie sind bei weitem nicht so groß wie Shen-zin Su, aber doch größer als unsere. Ihre Panzer sind etwa so groß wie das Dach des Hauses. Ich weiß nicht, ob diese vielleicht eher, im Laufe von Jahrhunderten so groß werden könnten.“ Phiadora nickt. „Danke.“ „Gerne.“ Er nickt dann Barnebras zu und wartet auf die nächste Frage. „Ähem. Nur um es festzuhalten: Euresgleichen, die Shen-zin Su verlassen, setzen sich der erheblichen Gefahr aus, nie wieder in die Heimat zurückzukehren, hm? Das wäre ja eine sehr ... besondere Tragik. Yinmai sieht zu Barnebras. „Wir haben die Schildkröte verlassen, um diese Welt zu erkunden, und uns der Horde anzuschließen. Sonnenfels ist nun unser Zuhause.“ Yuansu sagt. „Oh, wir finden schon zurück. Es ist nur nicht gerade einfach. Aber wir schicken auch Briefe mit unseren Erkenntnissen in die Heimat. Einige sind auch zurück in die Heimat gereist, für die das Reisen zu gefährlich oder zu anstrengend war.“ Gyldor nickt. „Jeder muss Entscheidungen treffen und oft genug wiegen sie schwer.“ Yinmai nickt. Xiumei fragt leise. ''„Darf ich auch antworten?“ ''Barnebras sieht zu den Pandaren. „Oh. Dann steht es um die Aussichten einer Rückkehr gar nicht mal so schlecht. Danke. Es wäre auch schrecklich, all die Lieben für immer hinter sich zu lassen. Oder brechen manche sogar in Sippen auf? Sind es immer einzelne?“ Yij nickt Xiu Mei zu. ''„Darfst du.“ ''Yuansu sagt. ''„Unsere Heimat ist immer noch die Wandernde Insel. Unser Zuhause ist aber nun Sonnenfels. Wir haben Familie in der Heimat, aber auch in der Horde. Unter Trollen“, ''er weist zu Cijun und Maran'jir, „Blutelfen“, er weist auf Gyldor & Eryne, „und den anderen Völkern.“ Yuansu nickt Xiumei zu. Gyldor runzelt kurz erstaunt die Stirn aber lächelt dann. Cîjun sagt. ''„Un' diese Freunde sin' sicha seah froh darüba. Man.“ ''Trimeus hebt zögernd die Hand...anscheinend hat er eine Frage. Xiumei sieht in die Runde. „Genau das zeichnet uns aus. Wir Pandaren von der Wandernden Insel sind die Erben derer, die den Mut hatten ein Wagnis einzugehen. Unsere Ahnen stießen ins Ungewisse vor. Und genau wie unsere Ahnen, haben wir nun den Mut neues zu entdecken, Gefahren auf uns zu nehmen und dabei dem inneren Feuer nachzugeben. Denn anders als bei jenen Pandaren aus Pandaria brennt in uns der Wunsch und der Wille das unergründete zu ergründen. Sei es eine Landschaft oder die eigene Seele.“ Chasara guckt ein wenig beleidigt gen Xiu Mei und murmelt etwas von Verallgemeinerung. Trimeus hält immer noch die Hand in der Höhe wohl wartet er ab. Yuansu nickt dann Trimeus zu. ''„Nach der Frage fahre ich dann fort.“ ''Irmentrut die Tauren murmelt. „Es gibt Pandaren von der Insel, von Pandaria, welche die bei der Allianz sind und welche bei der Horde...das verwirrt mich ein wenig.“ Yuansu nickt Irmentrut zu, nach dem Motto "Gleich mehr dazu." Trimeus sagt. ''„Nun...ich habe von vielen Erzählungen erfahren, dass euer Volk keinerlei Kontakt zu den Dieners Sargeras hatte? Stimmt dies oder waren es nur Märchen...immerhin wurde der gesamte Planet angegriffen.“ ''Kyrethil verdreht die Augen: ''„Geh doch Dämonen jagen statt hier rumzustehen“, murmelt er leise. ''Gyldor schaut zu Yuansu, ob er die Frage versteht. Yuansu schaut nachdenklich. „Hrm... Ihr meint das, was während des dritten Krieges passierte?“ Gyldor wirft ein. ''„Ich denke er meint den Krieg der Ahnen der das Land in Stücke riss.“ ''Trimeus nickt. „Unter anderem.“ Er ignoriert die Meldung des Herrn. „Wir sahen das der Himmel sich verdunkelte und wir sahen auch wie das Felfeuer vom Himmel fiel. Zum Glück wurde unsere Heimat verschont, wie wir auch beim Kataklysmus nur kaum mehr als einen Starken, wenn auch außergewöhnlichen Sturm erlitten - und die 4 Elemente sich ängstlich in ihren Tempeln verkrochen. Wir waren sehr behütet. Zu behütet, möchte man meinen, denn viele von uns sind ahnungslos und unvorsichtig in die Welt gezogen. Und ich fürchte nicht gerade wenige wird das in den Tod geführt haben. Die Zerschlagung, ist ein wenig anders...“ Trimeus sagt. ''„Also wurde eure Heimat keinerlei angegriffen und in dem Sinne verschont...wohl ist es ein Wink des Schicksales gewesen zu sein. Nunja...wohl mehr Glück.“ ''Yuansu nickt Trimeus zu. ''„Wenn es vorerst keine weiteren, dringenden Fragen gibt, würde ich nun fortfahren. Das was noch kommt dürfte noch einige Ungereimtheiten auflösen. Wie ihr an unseren Legenden und Geschichten bereits bemerkt, sind die Pandaren, ähnlich den Blutelfen, aber auch den Trollen, eine uralte Kultur, mit vielen Traditionen, Eigenheiten, Lehren und Philosophien. Zwei Begriffe, die der ein oder andere sicher bereits gehört hat, seitdem wir uns der Horde und der Allianz anschlossen, sind 'Tushui' und 'Huojin'.“ ''Aeshlynn streicht eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und kritzelt eifrig weiter. „Es sind zwei Philosophien, die Teil eines Ganzen sind. Es sind nicht die einzigen Philosophien unter unserem Volk. Keine von den beiden ist richtig, keine ist falsch. Aufgrund ihrer Wechselwirkung wurden sie zum Namen der Fraktionen die sich Allianz und Horde anschließen.“ Xiumei streicht über ihr Kleid und lächelt sacht. „ "Disziplin ist kein Krieg, den man gewinnen kann. Es ist ein Kampf, den man stetig führt." - So beschrieb Meister Feng das Tushui. Tushui ist die Lehre, das es immer einen richtigen und einen falschen Weg gibt.“ Irmentrut scheint dieses Thema besonders zu interessieren. Sie beugt sich ein gutes Stück nach vorne und zuckt mit den Ohren. Ilûvatar macht sich nun deutlich mehr Notizen. „Durch Meditation, stetige Lehre, Ansammlung von Weisheit und Konzentration versucht ein Schüler des Tushui diese beiden Wege mit Bedacht und Geduld zu erkennen und den richtigen zu wählen. Dem gegenüber steht das Huojin.“ Cyntall blickt wieder interessiert zu dem vortragenden Pandaren. „ "Immer herausfordern, immer hinterfragen. Nur nicht zu handeln, ist falsch, wenn man Gutes tun will", so sagte Meister Zurong.“ Durch hartes Training, die Bewahrung von Stärke, Erweiterung der eigenen Ausdauer, viel Anpassungsvermögen und einem Sinn für Taktik versuchen Schüler der Huojin-Lehre sich jeder Situation zu stellen. Dabei ist jedes Opfer es wert, wenn Gutes bewahrt wird.“ Gyldor sieht zu den versammelten Pandaren. „Man erkennt euch wieder darin.“ Yinmai kichert. Yuansu fährt fort. „Da sich Aysa Wolkensänger, als herausragende Schülerin des Tushui, und Ji Feuerpfote, als nicht weniger herausragender Schüler des Huojin, sich als erste Allianz oder Horde anschlossen und zu unseren Vertretern und Botschaftern wurden, wurden die beiden Begriffe zum Synonym für die beiden Seiten, die von Shen-zin Su wanderten und den beiden folgten. Aber nicht jeder Huojin ist auch ein Schüler der Lehre des Huojin. Die Philosophien spiegeln sich vor allem in den Mönchen und auch ihren Kampfstilen wieder. Ich bin beispielsweise kein Mönch. Gleiches gilt für die Tushui. In einer brenzligen Situation würde auch Aysa schnell und instinktiv handeln. In einer Situation, wo Vorsicht und Taktik von Nöten ist, würde Ji aber auch einhalten, nachdenken und planen.“ Irmentrut schaut Yuansu nun völlig verwirrt an. Cyntall runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Die beiden Lehren stehen nicht gegeneinander, sie halten sich die Waage und ergänzen sich. Warum eine Weisheit annehmen und verinnerlichen, wenn man beide zum Wohle anderer und seiner selbst annehmen kann?“ Irmentrut hebt ihren Arm zur Meldung. Yuansu nickt Irmentrut kurz zu, einen Augenblick zu warten. „Wir, als Teil der Horde, haben im Brachland die Rebellen unterstützt. Mal war es nötig, im Sinne des Huojin, schnell zuzuschlagen, um Leben zu retten und Schaden zu verhindern. Mal mussten wir, eher Tushui, abwarten, planen, beobachten und mit Bedacht arbeiten, um den größten Erfolg zu haben. Ich hoffe das war weitestgehend verständlich. Hatte sich vor der Taurendame jemand gemeldet?“ Sieht über die Zuhörer hinweg. Cîjun schaut von seinem Trupp einen nach den anderen an und lächelt zufrieden. Yuansu nickt dann Irmentrut zu. „Ihr seid ein Volk, steht aber auf beiden Seiten. Ihr verfolgt zwei Weisheiten die aber einander ergänzen. Das klingt für mich alles nach keiner klaren Abgrenzung voneinander. Wie kam es zur Aufspaltung eures Volkes und kann man da wirklich eine sichtbare Grenzen ziehen zwischen Allianz und Horde betreffend eures Volkes?“ Cyntall blickt erst zu der Taurin und nickt, wendet den Blick dann gen Pandaren. Yuansu antwortet. „Die Aufteilung kam nur dadurch, dass wir uns für zwei Seiten entscheiden mussten. Selbst für uns ist es schwer zu sehen, wer zu welcher Seite gehört, aus Pandaria kommt oder von der Insel oder gar wie manch einer aus Pandaria seine Neutralität wahrt.“ Lerkas sagt. „Dann könnte einer von euch also ein Spion der Allianz sein ohne dass ihr selbst es merkt?“ Cialnir fragt dazwischen. „Wieso "mussten"?“ Yuansu sieht zu Lerkas. „Das ist nicht gerade ein Nachteil... auf unserer Reise hierher, quer über den Kontinent, war es ganz nützlich das die Allianz uns nicht von vorneherein als hordezugehörige Pandaren erkennen konnte. Oh, es ist nicht so, als hätte es das nicht gegeben. Aber es fällt doch schon auf, wenn sich jemand... illoyal verhält. Letztendlich zeigt sich immer, wer wirklich treu ist, und wer nicht.“ Phiadora hebt eine Hand. Irmentrut lächelt. „Für mich verwirrend, aber sei es drum. Solange mir keiner ans Fell will, mag ich euch Pandaren sehr, egal wo sie stehen.“ Yij zwinkert Irmentrut verschmitzt zu. Yuansu wendet sich an Cialnir. „Wir wollten die Welt bereisen. In Zeiten des Friedens konnte Chen beide Seiten besuchen und Allianz und Horde kennenlernen. Da wir in Zeiten des Krieges hinauszogen, standen wir vor der Wahl. Eben weil Neutrale immer auch als Spione gelten könnten. Aber nun zu denen, die sich brav melden.“ Cialnir verdreht flüchtig die Augen. Yuansu nickt Phiadora dann wieder zu. Xiumei macht sich daran kleine Apparaturen aufzustellen. „Es ist vieleicht sehr persönlich aber warum zogt ihr unsere Seite vor, auch wenn wir untereinander so uneins sind?“ Yuansu überlegt. „Hrm. Ich für mich? Ich bin Schamane. Als ich hörte, dass vor allem unter den Völkern der Horde viele Schamanen vertreten sind war das für mich eher interessant. Für die Anderen, kann ich nicht sprechen.“ Phiadora sagt. „Ich verstehe ihr traft die Wahl mit eurem Herzen.“ Yuansu nickt. „Allerdings. Und auch wenn es, vor allem nach Beginn der Rebellion, manches Mal brenzlig war, hab ich es nicht bereut. Ich glaube keiner von uns. Die, die es taten, sind zurück in die Heimat.“ Gyldor sagt leise. „So wie wir auch.“ Yuansu sieht in die Runde. „Weitere Fragen? Einfach stellen. Auch wenn etwas unverstanden blieb. Wir lernen sowas von Kind auf, für mich ist das einfach, so wie für die meisten Blutelfen die Magie.“ Irmentrut sagt. „Ja ich bitte.“ Yuansu nickt Irmentrut zu. „Kann man euch mal besuchen kommen in Sonnenfels? Also eher eine Frage im eigenen Interesse, man möge mir dies verzeihen.“ Yinmai lächelt breit. Gyldor sieht zu der Tauren. „Bringt aber Hunger mit.“ Irmentrut lächelt. „Hunger habe ich oft.“ Yuansu lacht. ''„Ja, natürlich. Immer gerne. Das gilt für jeden. Hätten wir aber sowieso gesagt. Wer sich bei uns einfindet, findet immer ein weiches Bett, eine leckere Mahlzeit, kaltes Bier wenn er will, einen Ort zum Ausruhen und eine gute Geschichte.“ „Ich nehme die Geschichte dann“, ''lacht Irmentrut. „Gastfreundschaft ist eine der wichtigsten Tugenden unter Pandaren. Egal ob in Pandaria, auf der Insel oder hier bei der Horde oder der Allianz.“ Yuansu nickt leicht und sieht dann in die Runde. „Noch Fragen? Wir sind auch noch ein paar Tage hier, sollte im Nachhinein etwas einfallen.“ Madaya sagt. „Ich werde gewiss noch viele Fragen haben.“ Scheinbar zeichnet sie ihre grobe Vorstellung von der wandelnden Insel. „Frage ruhig, gerne auch erst nachher...wenn nicht, würden wir uns gern alle bei euch bedanken, das ihr unvoreingenommen probiert, zugehört und nachgefragt habt.“ Yinmai nickt. Gyldor sagt. „Wir haben zu danken. Das wollt ich schon immer mal sagen aus dieser Perspektive.“ Irmentrut nickt. „Ja vielen Dank für einen ganz tollen Abend voller Wärme und Gastfreundschaft obwohl ihr selber Gäste seid.“ Sie klatscht aufgeregt in die Hände und andere Gäste stimmen in den Applaus mit ein. Yuansu meint gen Gyldor. „Nächstes Mal ist es wieder deine Aufgabe.“ Dann winkt er den anderen doch aufzustehen. Die Pandaren verbeugen sich bevor Yinmai laut ruft „ 1...2...3....!!!!“ Yuansu versucht gegen das Knallen anzureden. „Zum Abschluss... noch eine pandarische Tradition. Leider konnten wir nicht viel mitnehmen.“ Nach dem beeindruckenden Feuerwerk tritt Gyldor noch einmal nach vorne. „Viel gibt es nicht zu sagen, danke an alle Redner und Zuhörer und bis zum nächsten Mal, Licht mit euch!“